Prue and Kyle
The friendly and formerly romantic relationship between the Cupid-Witch, Prue Halliwell, and the Witch, Kyle Raven. Prue and Kyle met as children and were friends through their parents. They have known each other almost their whole lives, and dated off-and-on in High School. Early History Childhood With their parents being extremely close friends, Kyle and Prue grew up knowing each other. Despite bickering frequently, they fancied each other friends. High School and Fall Out Prue and Kyle both attended Baker High School at the same time and had a few classes together. Despite this, they drifted apart during this time. Sometime between their High School years and the Pilot, Prue and Kyle had some sort of falling out that created them to be distant, awkward, and not very close to each other. When Laurel mentioned Prue's name in a deleted scene, Kyle snapped at her and told his sister to drop the subject. It is unknown what happened. Throughout Fated Reconnecting In Dancing the Devil's Jig, Kyle, who is helping Sabrina and Melinda with a ghost, decides to wait in the car with his sister. During this time Laurel asks why he's there, to which he responds with the obvious - he is helping Melinda and Sabrina with a ghost. She corrects and asks if it, "Is about Pr-" but he cuts her off suddenly cold and curt, telling her that it's none of her business. (deleted scene) In Must Be The Heart, a desperate Prue reluctantly calls Kyle as a last resort and asks him for his help. He agrees almost instantly, and Prue is surprised. She then Remote Beams him to the Manor despite his protests. Prue answers his questions before he can really finish any, and they interact fairly well. At Interior Chic Designs, the duo decided to split up and look for Killian. Prue is then grabbed by Killian and held at knife point. A nervous Kyle tries to talk Killian down but fails. He then uses Cyrokinesis to help Prue get free and Prue breaks Killian's arm before stumbling forwards; Kyle balances her. They fight off Killian together before Hope arrives. At the end of the episode, they talk about their relationship and Kyle apologizes for the past. Prue apologizes as well and states that they can try to be friends. Kyle seems a little sad about this but agrees. They bid goodnight before separating. About a week or so later the two see each other again in Don't Mess With Magic when all magic starts fading from the world. Timeline First Relationship (Friendship/Romantic) Second Relationship (Friendship) *'Started:' Must Be The Heart ** After the pair fight Killian and save Hope, they agree to try and be friends. Themes and Symbols Quotes Notes and Trivia * They have been friends since they were children. * They went to Baker High School and Magic School together. * Sometime in High School they dated but broke up for unknown reasons. There was some bad blood between them, but they resolved it and are now friends again. * Whenever she calls him he comes - regardless of the situation. * They have many parallels: ** Both are older siblings to sisters (Prue to Parker and Paris, and Kyle to Laurel). ** Both are first born's, unlike their mothers, which makes them extremely powerful. ** They both are very competitive and driven people, especially in demon hunting. ** Both are protective over their family and friends. * Kyle presumably wants a romantic relationship, but Prue seems to just want to be friends. This is shown more when Prue states that they can be friends, and Kyle appears to be upset by this answer. Category:Fated Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship